midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Mensah
Peter Mensah is a Ghanaian actor who currently portrays Lemuel Bridger in NBC's Midnight, Texas. He had made appearances in many films and television series. He is perhaps best known for his roles in Starz' Spartacus: War of the Damned, FOX's Sleepy Hollow and 300: Rise of an Empire. Filmography Film * The Long Island Incident (1998) * Striking Poses (1999) * The Golden Spiders: A Nero Wolfe Mystery (2000) * Bruiser (2000) * Enslavement: The True Story of Fanny Kemble (2000) * Bless the Child (2000) * A Perfect Son (2000) * Harvard Man (2001) * Jason X (2001) * Triggermen (2002) * Conviction (2002) * Cypher (2002) * Tears of the Sun (2003) * Hidalgo (2004) * 300 (2006) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Avatar (2009) * Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) * 300: Rose of an Empire (2014) * The Second Sound Barrier (2016) Television * Nancy Drew (1995) * Exhibit A: Secrets of Forensic Science (1997) * Once a Thief (1997) * La Femme Nikita (1998) * F/X: The Series (1998) * Highlander: The Raven (1999) * Earth: Final Conflict (1998-1999) * Deep in the City (2000) * Twitch City (2000) * Relic Hunter (2000) * Blue Murder (2001) * A Nero Wolfe Mystery (2001) * Tracker (2002) * Witchblade (2001-2002) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2005) * The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) * Spartacus: Gods of the Arena (2011) * True Blood (2012) * Spartacus: War of the Damned (2010-2013) * Transformers Prime (2013) * Burn Notice (2013) * Sleepy Hollow (2015-2016) * Midnight, Texas (Present) Gallery Peter-Mensah.jpg Midnight Texas coming to NBC.jpg On our way @NY Comic Con @PMensahOnline @NBCMidnightTX -nycc -midnighttexas ������.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con Peter, Dylan and Francois.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con Peter Mensah.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con panel part 3.jpg Midnight, Texas at New York Comic Con full main cast.jpg @NBCMidnightTX might be the best-looking town in the country.jpg Gang's all here! -NYCC -MidnightTexas.jpg Arielle, Peter, Dylan and Parisa Comic Con Interview.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley, Dylan Bruce, Arielle Kebbel, Peter Mensah, Bernardo Saracino, Jason Lewis and Kellee Stewart.png BTS Anne-Marie McGintee, Monica Owusu-Breen, Sarah Ramos, François Arnaud, Charlaine Harris, Arielle Kebbel, David Janollari, Peter Mensah and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS Anne-Marie McGintee, Monica Owusu-Breen, Sarah Ramos, François Arnaud, Charlaine Harris, Arielle Kebbel, David Janollari, Peter Mensah and Parisa Fitz-Henley 2.jpg BTS Peter Mensah on horse.jpg BTS Peter Mensah and Zahn McClarnon.jpg BTS Odelya Halevi, Peter Mansah, Jason Lewis, and Liz Godwin.jpg BTS Sarah Ramos, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Arielle Kebbel, François Arnaud, Peter Mensah, Bernardo Saracino, Jason Lewis.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley, Arielle Kebbel and Peter Mensah.png BTS Peter Mensah eye glare.jpg Peter Mensah and Arielle Kebbel at the Sixt.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel, Peter Mensah and Aileen Mileen.png François Arnaud and Peter Mensah.jpg BTS Peter Mensah Welcome to Midnight.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel and Peter Mensah - Mad Hatter.png BTS Arielle Kebbel, Peter Mensah and Chris.png BTS Arielle Kebbel Cast Photo with Chris.png BTS Peter Mensah photography.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel and Peter Mensah -Olemia.png BTS Arielle Kebbel working through lunch.png SciFi Vision Twitter Jamie Louise Ruby and Peter Mensah.jpg Cast and Crew - David, Monica, Peter, Jason, Francios, Yul and Charlaine.jpg Curt Wagner and Peter Mensah glasses on point.jpg Emma Loggins photo of cast and crew.jpg Emma Loggins set visit with cast and crew.jpg Eden Douglas and Peter Mensah last night on set.jpg BTS Karen Kuehn photography Peter Mensah.jpg RaShayla Daniels (@rashayladaniels) at Midnight, Texas wrap part.jpg RaSandra (@sandydwoah) wrap party (standin for Parisa).jpg Goya Robles (@goyarobles) with Peter Mensah and Parisa Fitz-Henley at wrap party.jpg Season One wrap party Peter Mensah and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg Season One wrap party Peter Mensah, Monica Breen and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg Xaviera (@xaviera icecreamconvos) and Peter Mensah.jpg NBCUSummer cast panel - Jason, Parisa, Dylan, Arielle, Yul, David, Monica, Francois, Sarah and Peter.jpg NBCUSummer cast panel - Jason, Yul, Sarah, Francois, Parisa, Dylan, Arielle and Peter.jpg NBCU Summer Arielle Kebbel, David Janollari, François Arnaud,Yul Vazquez, Sarah Ramos, Peter Mensah, Monica Owusu-Breen, Jason Lewis, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Dylan Bruce.jpg NBCU Summer Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley, François Arnaud,Yul Vazquez, Sarah Ramos, Peter Mensah, Jason Lewis, and Dylan Bruce.jpg NBCUniversal Summer Press Day Peter Mensah and Arielle Kebbel.JPG NBCUniversal Summer Press Day Peter Mensah.JPG NBCUSummer cast panel - Jason, Yul, Sarah, Francois, Parisa, Arielle, Dylan and Peter.jpg Bernardo Saracino, Parisa Fitz-Henley (IG), Arielle Kebbel and Peter Mensah-Fam time cheering on Dodgers.jpg 06-10-17 Arielle Kebbel IG Peter Mensah ATX Festival 2.jpg 06-10-17 Arielle Kebbel IG Peter Mensah ATX Festival 3.jpg 06-10-17 Arielle Kebbel IG Peter Mensah ATX Festival 4.jpg 06-10-17 Arielle Kebbel IG Peter Mensah ATX Festival.jpg 06-10-17 Monica Owusu-Breen, Peter Mensah and Arielle Kebbel IG ATX Festival.jpg 06-10-17 Peter Mensah and Arielle Kebbel IG ATX Festival 2.jpg 06-10-17 Peter Mensah and Arielle Kebbel IG ATX Festival.jpg 06-10-17 Peter Mensah, Arielle Kebbel IG and Monica Owusu-Breen ATX Festival.jpg 06-10-17 Peter Mensah, Monica Owusu-Breen and Arielle Kebbel IG ATX Festival.jpg 06-10-17 Peter Mensah, Arielle Kebbel and Monica Owusu-Breen at ATX Festival.jpg 07-04-17 David Soloman Twitter BTS meet Lemuel.png Midnight, Texas Fisrt Look Peter Mensah.png 07-20-17 Arielle Kebbel IG, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Peter Mensah On Our Way to Comic Con.png 07-21-17 San Diego Comic Con Monica Breen IG Peter Mensah, Yul Vazquez, Jason Lewis, Sarah Ramos, François Arnaud, Dylan Bruce, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Arielle Kebbel - TV Insider.jpg 07-21-17 San Diego Comic Con Monica Owusu-Breen, Yul Vazquez, Dylan Bruce, Charlaine Harris, Peter Mensah, David Janollari, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Arielle Kebbel, Sarah Ramos, François Arnaud, and Jason Lewis.jpg External Links * * * Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Season One Cast